


The Other Lovegood

by BethWils04



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethWils04/pseuds/BethWils04
Summary: Ariel Lovegood, or Ariel Black. Depending on who you ask. Older sister of Luna by three years.Ariel starts attending Hogwarts at the start of her third year, the start of Luna's first.When both girls are sorted into Slytherin along with Ginny Weasley, Ariel captures  the attention of a couple of redheads.What trials will Ariel face while at Hogwarts? And will she want to stay? Or go back to being homeschooled?*slight AU - Luna and Ginny being Slytherin and all. Not overly Dumbledore friendly.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first piece of work on AO3, hope you enjoy!

Dear Diary,  
Tomorrow I am to start at Hogwarts with Luna, I've been told many things but the want to go has lessened over the years with my requests to go only being denied by my family. I'm only glad Luna will not be alone, people don't always treat her the best.  
Ginevra Weasley, she's Luna's best friend. And only friend. And I suppose mine too.  
I am well above where the third years will be. I'm a Black, my education so far has been nothing but the best. Nothing but the best is expected from me.  
I will forever be great full for Xeno, he took me in as his own no matter my blood. Even if I have been mainly taught by Death Eaters.  
Ariel Black and Ariel Lovegood are two different people, like a split personality disorder. Luna is always my sister no matter which me I am, the main difference is my appearance.  
Ariel Black gets her looks from her father, the dark hair and the grey eyes. Ariel Lovegood gets her looks from her mother, the pale skin, blue eyes and blond hair.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
"Elle!" The girl in question quickly closed her book and looked up, her sister stood in the doorway.  
"Luna," the girl smiled back at her.  
"Are you excited for Hogwarts?"  
"You know me, Luna. Always the excited one. Especially after being told I couldn't attend for two years."  
"Oh, cheer up Elle! You're starting to make Reggie and Dora sad."  
Reggie and Dora were your kneazles. Reggie belonged to Ari and Dora to Elle.  
"How often does Hogwarts get a new student? That's not a first year? Never! I'd much rather attend Beauxbatons, at least it's not uncommon there."  
"We'll be together Elle, besides, Grindelwald did."  
"Yes, go for the dark lord Luna. Makes me feel so much better."  
"It may not help Elle, but it will Ari." The older blonde sighed, knowing she was right, it would help soothe Ari.  
"You're right, now come on. I bet you haven't finished packing yet and you'll want to be there early to get an empty compartment."

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
"Look after her Elle." Luna had just boarded the train, you were about to follow her when your Dad held you back.  
"I'll try my best, but you should be telling Ari that. You know she'll do a better job." You sighed, you knew separating yourself into two wasn't a good thing but it was something you had grown to do over the years.  
"You listen to me Ariel Lovegood. Elle and Ari are one and the same, don't go around making yourself feel worthless because you have to hide a part of yourself. Now you are going to get on that train with your sister and have fun, after all, you have been waiting nearly fourteen years."  
"Thanks Dad." You gave him a quick hug before climbing aboard the train to find your sister.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
You found Luna sat in an empty compartment, already immersed in the latest edition of the Quibler. So far there was no sign of Ginny.  
"Any chance that I'll get to read that?" You ask your sister,  
"I packed you a copy in your trunk, you always forget yours." You frowned at the airy tone she was using, but stayed silent knowing it was her defence mechanism. She'd been doing it around anyone apart from her family after one of Ginny's brothers had called her loony.  
"Thanks Luna, do you know if Ginny is joining us? Or will she be sitting with her brothers?"  
"She said she would, although there isn't much of a sign of her, the train is due to leave soon."

A quick look out of the window answered my question as I saw a gaggle of redheads run through the barrier and hurry onto the train. Not moments later Ginny appeared at the door of our compartment, clearly out of breath, just as the train pulled off from the platform.  
"Hullo Ginny, which brother was it this time?" Luna asked, finally looking up.  
"Ron!" She exclaimed, rolling her eyes as she sat down.  
"Elle? You're coming to Hogwarts? I thought you weren't allowed to come?" She sat up straight as soon as her eyes met mine, rapidly asking questions.  
"They finally relented, clearly they thought they'd given me enough 'training'." You replied, a small smile on your face, Ginny's enthusiasm never failed to do so.

"There you are Ginny! Have you seen Harry or Ron? I can't find them anywhere!" Someone burst into the compartment about fifteen minutes in.  
"What do you mean? They're not on the train?" Ginny asked, started to panic slightly.  
"The barrier probably closed before they could come through Ginny, you barely made it as it is. If they're smart they'll send a letter to the school, or they could get the Knight bus to Hogsmeade and walk from there." You commented, not looking up from the book you were reading.  
"And you are?" The girl asked, sounding insulted at what I'd said.  
"Trying to read my book, what about you?" You asked, turning to look at the girl, eyebrow raised. You clearly weren't impressed with the interruption.  
"Hermione Granger," she said, nose in the air, defensively. Clearly a muggleborn.  
"She's right Hermione, you know how Ron is. Why don't you get your trunk and join us? There's plenty of room." Hermione, as I had learnt her name was, hesitated.  
"Elle doesn't much like being interrupted," Luna added, airy tone still present.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
"Welcome all to a new year at Hogwarts," Old Dumbledore started, he was one of my least favourite people, it's because of him that my father wasn't here.  
"Before we start, I have an announcement to make. This year we have a new student joining in their third year, I expect you all to make her feel welcome as you would anyone else." Ugh! Could he take any longer?  
"I'd like you all to welcome Miss Ariel Lovegood. Miss Lovegood, if you could," he gestured for me to come to the front to get sorted.  
'Well, what do we have here? What would you prefer I call you?"  
"Elle, if you don't mind."  
"Let's get onto the houses shall we? I see a rather strong hatred for the Headmaster,"  
"He's the reason my father's in Azkaban! He knows Pettigrew was the secret keeper, he never even tried to get a trial either. The old fart deserves to rot in Azkaban!"  
Definitely not Gryffindor, Ravenclaw is a possibility although you do not have the thirst for knowledge. You will not benefit from being placed in Hufflepuff. This leaves one house, will your family not object?"  
"I believe my Dad has been expecting it, the others would never accept anything else."  
"I believe this house is best suited for you, do well Miss Black-"  
"SLYTHERIN!" You hopped off the stool, handed the hat to the teacher beside you, and walked over to the Slytherin table.  
"Now, onto the first years, if you would Professor McGonagall." And with that, the sorting ceremony started. You didn't pay much attention until your sisters name was called.  
"Lovegood, Luna." There was a couple minutes silence as the hat and Luna talked,  
"SLYTHERIN" you quickly stood up and clapped for your sister, ignoring the looks you got from the other Slytherins,  
"I thought you would be in Ravenclaw," I whispered to her,  
"Is much rather stay with you, besides the hat saw something in me." Was her reply.  
We quietly talked with one another until  
"Weasley, Ginevra." Was called, you held your breath, knowing that there would be problems with her family if she was anything but Gryffindor.  
"SLYTHERIN" there was silence as Ginny slowly stood up and started to walk to the Slytherin table. It took a moment before both you and Luna stood and clapped, you both wore smiles on your faces. Seconds after, who you knew the be the Weasley Twins stood and clapped as well,  
"Good one Ginny!"  
"We never would have thought of that!"

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter Two

Dear Diary,   
Tomorrow I am to start at Hogwarts with Luna, I've been told many things but the want to go has lessened over the years with my requests to go only being denied by my family. I'm only glad Luna will not be alone, people don't always treat her the best.  
Ginevra Weasley, she's Luna's best friend. And only friend. And I suppose mine too.   
I am well above where the third years will be. I'm a Black, my education so far has been nothing but the best. Nothing but the best is expected from me.   
I will forever be great full for Xeno, he took me in as his own no matter my blood. Even if I have been mainly taught by Death Eaters.   
Ariel Black and Ariel Lovegood are two different people, like a split personality disorder. Luna is always my sister no matter which me I am, the main difference is my appearance.  
Ariel Black gets her looks from her father, the dark hair and the grey eyes. Ariel Lovegood gets her looks from her mother, the pale skin, blue eyes and blond hair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Elle!" The girl in question quickly closed her book and looked up, her sister stood in the doorway.  
"Luna," the girl smiled back at her.  
"Are you excited for Hogwarts?"   
"You know me, Luna. Always the excited one. Especially after being told I couldn't attend for two years."  
"Oh, cheer up Elle! You're starting to make Reggie and Dora sad."  
Reggie and Dora were your kneazles. Reggie belonged to Ari and Dora to Elle.  
"How often does Hogwarts get a new student? That's not a first year? Never! I'd much rather attend Beauxbatons, at least it's not uncommon there."  
"We'll be together Elle, besides, Grindelwald did."  
"Yes, go for the dark lord Luna. Makes me feel so much better."  
"It may not help Elle, but it will Ari." The older blonde sighed, knowing she was right, it would help soothe Ari.  
"You're right, now come on. I bet you haven't finished packing yet and you'll want to be there early to get an empty compartment."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Look after her Elle." Luna had just boarded the train, you were about to follow her when your Dad held you back.  
"I'll try my best, but you should be telling Ari that. You know she'll do a better job." You sighed, you knew separating yourself into two wasn't a good thing but it was something you had grown to do over the years.  
"You listen to me Ariel Lovegood. Elle and Ari are one and the same, don't go around making yourself feel worthless because you have to hide a part of yourself. Now you are going to get on that train with your sister and have fun, after all, you have been waiting nearly fourteen years."  
"Thanks Dad." You gave him a quick hug before climbing aboard the train to find your sister.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You found Luna sat in an empty compartment, already immersed in the latest edition of the Quibler. So far there was no sign of Ginny.  
"Any chance that I'll get to read that?" You ask your sister,  
"I packed you a copy in your trunk, you always forget yours." You frowned at the airy tone she was using, but stayed silent knowing it was her defence mechanism. She'd been doing it around anyone apart from her family after one of Ginny's brothers had called her loony.  
"Thanks Luna, do you know if Ginny is joining us? Or will she be sitting with her brothers?"  
"She said she would, although there isn't much of a sign of her, the train is due to leave soon." 

A quick look out of the window answered my question as I saw a gaggle of redheads run through the barrier and hurry onto the train. Not moments later Ginny appeared at the door of our compartment, clearly out of breath, just as the train pulled off from the platform.  
"Hullo Ginny, which brother was it this time?" Luna asked, finally looking up.  
"Ron!" She exclaimed, rolling her eyes as she sat down.  
"Elle? You're coming to Hogwarts? I thought you weren't allowed to come?" She sat up straight as soon as her eyes met mine, rapidly asking questions.  
"They finally relented, clearly they thought they'd given me enough 'training'." You replied, a small smile on your face, Ginny's enthusiasm never failed to do so. 

"There you are Ginny! Have you seen Harry or Ron? I can't find them anywhere!" Someone burst into the compartment about fifteen minutes in.  
"What do you mean? They're not on the train?" Ginny asked, started to panic slightly.  
"The barrier probably closed before they could come through Ginny, you barely made it as it is. If they're smart they'll send a letter to the school, or they could get the Knight bus to Hogsmeade and walk from there." You commented, not looking up from the book you were reading.   
"And you are?" The girl asked, sounding insulted at what I'd said.  
"Trying to read my book, what about you?" You asked, turning to look at the girl, eyebrow raised. You clearly weren't impressed with the interruption.  
"Hermione Granger," she said, nose in the air, defensively. Clearly a muggleborn.  
"She's right Hermione, you know how Ron is. Why don't you get your trunk and join us? There's plenty of room." Hermione, as I had learnt her name was, hesitated.  
"Elle doesn't much like being interrupted," Luna added, airy tone still present.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Welcome all to a new year at Hogwarts," Old Dumbledore started, he was one of my least favourite people, it's because of him that my father wasn't here.  
"Before we start, I have an announcement to make. This year we have a new student joining in their third year, I expect you all to make her feel welcome as you would anyone else." Ugh! Could he take any longer?  
"I'd like you all to welcome Miss Ariel Lovegood. Miss Lovegood, if you could," he gestured for me to come to the front to get sorted.  
'Well, what do we have here? What would you prefer I call you?"  
"Elle, if you don't mind."  
"Let's get onto the houses shall we? I see a rather strong hatred for the Headmaster,"  
"He's the reason my father's in Azkaban! He knows Pettigrew was the secret keeper, he never even tried to get a trial either. The old fart deserves to rot in Azkaban!"  
Definitely not Gryffindor, Ravenclaw is a possibility although you do not have the thirst for knowledge. You will not benefit from being placed in Hufflepuff. This leaves one house, will your family not object?"  
"I believe my Dad has been expecting it, the others would never accept anything else."  
"I believe this house is best suited for you, do well Miss Black-"  
"SLYTHERIN!" You hopped off the stool, handed the hat to the teacher beside you, and walked over to the Slytherin table.  
"Now, onto the first years, if you would Professor McGonagall." And with that, the sorting ceremony started. You didn't pay much attention until your sisters name was called.  
"Lovegood, Luna." There was a couple minutes silence as the hat and Luna talked,   
"SLYTHERIN" you quickly stood up and clapped for your sister, ignoring the looks you got from the other Slytherins,  
"I thought you would be in Ravenclaw," I whispered to her,  
"Is much rather stay with you, besides the hat saw something in me." Was her reply.  
We quietly talked with one another until  
"Weasley, Ginevra." Was called, you held your breath, knowing that there would be problems with her family if she was anything but Gryffindor.  
"SLYTHERIN" there was silence as Ginny slowly stood up and started to walk to the Slytherin table. It took a moment before both you and Luna stood and clapped, you both wore smiles on your faces. Seconds after, who you knew the be the Weasley Twins stood and clapped as well,  
"Good one Ginny!"  
"We never would have thought of that!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this one, sorry.

"How have your lessons been?" You ask your sister and Ginny as you sat down next to them at dinner that night.  
"We had potions." Luna supplied, while Ginny frowned.  
"Ginny? What's wrong?"   
"Here," she said, passing you the letter she received from her parents that morning.  
"Extremely disappointed, a disgrace to the family, going dark? Now that is going to far!" You mutter under your breath as you read through the letter,  
"Stay away from that Lovegood girl, she's clearly trouble. Stay away from your brothers, they don't need a Slytherin interfering. What the hell?"  
"Percy went straight to the owlery last night and sent a letter to mum. Clearly she isn't happy that I'm in Slytherin. It won't be long before she's demanding a resorting."  
"And then you'll get sorted here again, nothing your mum can do. They clearly aren't your family if they turn on you because of your house." Luna said, comforting her best friend.  
"Don't worry about it Gin, you've got us. And by the looks of it, judging by the way they're heading in our direction, the twins."   
Soon enough the twins had sat down either side of Ginny and you and Luna were left facing a wall of red heads. Sighing you stood up, making Ginny and the twins look at you.  
"Where are you going Elle? Dinners just started." Gin exclaimed. Damn, Luna had told her, hadn't she?  
"I promised Uncle Moony I'd send him a letter, he will be starting to worry if I don't send him one and I really don't want to do that to him."   
"But what about your food? You need to eat!" She protested  
"I'll get something later Gin, don't worry about me. You have more than enough going on. Same goes for you Luna," She simply nodded her head in return as you went to leave the great hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dear Uncle Moony,  
I finally made it to Hogwarts! Dumbledore, the old fool, made a giant thing of my sorting, made me go before the first years had even entered the room.   
The sorting hat and I had an, interesting conversation. The first thing I was ask was what I would prefer I was called. They seemed concerned that my house would not be accepted by my family, and while I know it wouldn't be accepted as anything else by, them, and I knew dad was expecting it I hope you won't hate me for being in Slytherin.   
Luna and Ginny Weasley are as well. The letter Gin received from her mum is horrible! 'Extremely disappointed, a disgrace to the family and going dark' were some of the worst,she's been told to stay away from 'that Lovegood girl' and her brothers because they don't need a Slytherin interfering. As to with one of us is 'that Lovegood girl' I don't know but apparently which ever one of us it is, we're trouble.   
But enough of that, how are you? I do really miss you and I won't be able to keep you company. Maybe I could sneak out? I know I could get in trouble but I don't want you to be alone. I know how hard it is on you.  
Talk to you soon Uncle Moony,  
Love Ariel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You had just sent off your letter when you head footsteps coming up behind you.  
"Hi Elle,"  
"I'm Gred,"  
"And I'm Forge." It was Gin's brothers, the twins and the pranksters. What did they want? Might as well ask.  
"What do you two want?"  
"Well, you see"  
"We couldn't help but overhear who you said you were sending a letter to,"  
"I was sending a letter to my uncle, what's it to you?"  
"Now dear Elle,"  
"Have you ever heard of the Marauders?"   
Wait.   
How did they know about the Marauders?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos welcome!


End file.
